Shuichi’s Addiction
by ShuichisfangirlDayna
Summary: Yuki plays Shuichi for a fool but Yuki is the fool when Ryuichi lets Shuichi take his drug I suck at this look Shuichi Ryuichi Toma and 2guys to be named later find this drug Shuichi and Toma forget about Yuki and their fight to untie for this drug Shui
1. memories

Shuichi's Addiction

Summary: Yuki plays Shuichi for a fool but Yuki is the fool when Ryuichi lets Shuichi take his "drug" I suck at this look Shuichi Ryuichi Toma and 2 guys to be named later find this "drug" Shuichi and Toma forget about Yuki and their fight to untie for this "drug"

A/N: Ok Shuichi fans this is a all about Shuichi story it has some Yuki bashing but by the end Yuki might get some love it will have Yuko making the guys think about how much more they can love with this "drug" some chapters will be songfic style at first this was a 3 part songfic but one night high it became a story

Disclaimer: I own nothing but if I did Shuichi Ryuichi Yuki Toma k and Fujisuki would be mine

Shuichi's Addiction

Chapter 1: Memories

Summary: Shuichi remembers his first time

Shuichi sat in the dark studio staring at the walls. He was deep in thought, for the past 8 months he's been cheating on Yuki. He was thinking of why he couldn't help his self he thought back to the begining

8 moths ago

Shuichi was up waiting for Yuki again. it was the fourth time this week. Shuichi wonder why was he so late? Was he cheating or what? He look at his watch 3:25 am, he look at the door, he heard Yuki's key unlock the door. He jump up and ran to the opening door ready to pounce. Yuki let Shuichi hug him after a minute he push shuichi off him. we said nothing and walk to the couch. He pick up the remote and started watching tv. Shuichi sat next to him, he have been holding it in all week he didn't wnat to start an fight. Tonight he have had it, he wanted to know, he needed to know was it happening again. Yuki was known to cheat, he has cheated so many times. Shuichi had lost count he always come home, so Shuichi had let it go but in last 2 weeks its been every other night. Yuki would leave and come home late real late and 2 nights ago he didn't come home at all. Shuichi wonder who it was this time. His thoughts was broken by Yuki calling his name

"Shuichi, don't you have work early in the morning?" Yuki said not looking away from the tv

Shuichi got up and walk infront of the tv and look Yuki in the face

"I was waiting on you like I been doing every other night for the past 2 weeks. Who is this time Yuki. I know your cheating on me so tell me, who is it." Shuichi said not trying to show how scared he was.

"Why you want to know? You know I need this." Yuki said coldly

Shuichi tried not to tear up. "Why? Yuki why? Am I not doing it for you, what I need to do to make you stay at home? Let me know Yuki I would do anything, please Yuki?"

Yuki stood up and cut the tv off. He walks up to Shuichi looking mad. Shuichi steps back he had did now Yuki was mad

"YOU KNOW YOU CAN DO. YOU CAN LEAVE IF YOU CAN'T TRUST ME UNDERSTAND I NEED THIS. YOU CAN THE HELL OUT!" He yelled pointing at the door. The tears came Shuichi couldn't stop them, he was hurting and he was tired of Yuki cheating. He wanted to be with Yuki

"Yuki I love you but how long will I have to wait for you to get this "need" out? How many nights would I have to wait for you to come home out of somebody else's bed? I want to be with you and stay by your side" Shuichi said as his heart hurt. Yuki grab his arm hard and pull him to the door. Yuki opened the door and push shuichi out

"JUST GO YOU DAM BRAT I'LL CALL YOU WHEN MY "NEED IS OUT" AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF GIVING MY ASS AWAY" Yuki yelled and he slam the door

Shuichi fell to his knees outside the door and sob almost out of breathe. he cried Yuki's name for 10 minutes. Yuki never open the door Shuichi got himself together and walk to the park where he and Yuki first meet. He lay on an bench on an hill crying trying not to go to sleep but sleep hit him it was an sweet relief from the pain he was feeling. He awoke with the pain still there he started crying, he wanted to go back home and to Yuki. He didn't get up he just layed there. He heard a couple coming in the distance the guy's voice he knew. He couldn't remember anything the pain fromYuki block his thoughts. He tried to hold it in but he sob loudly. The girl spotted him

"Oooh look that guy over there is crying. Let's go see if he's ok." she said pulling her partner with her. He saw Shuichi's pink hair he ran up to him he drop to Shuichi's side she stood on the end by his head looking down

"SHU-CHAN?! WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT HAPPEN WITH YOU AND EIRI-SAN?!" He cried out almost sounding like he was going to cry Shuichi turn over

"S...Sakuma-san?!" he said in raspy voice he open his eyes. he blink it wasn't his idol he was looking at it was woman. He look in her hazel brown eyes. They were beauiful loking at him with


	2. all because of you

Shuichi's Addiction

Summary: Yuki plays Shuichi for a fool but Yuki is the fool when Ryuichi lets Shuichi take his "drug". I suck at this look Shuichi Ryuichi Toma and 2 guys to be named later find this "drug", Shuichi and Toma forget about Yuki and their fight to untie for this "drug"

A/N: Ok Shuichi fans this is a all about Shuichi story it has some Yuki bashing maybe not, but by the end Yuki might get some love. It will have Yuko making the guys think about how much more they can love with this "drug" some chapters will be songfic style at first this was a 3 part songfic but one night high it became a story

Disclaimer: I own nothing but if I did Shuichi Ryuichi Yuki Toma K and Fujisuki would be mine

Shuichi's Addiction

All because of you

Summary: Shuichi remembers the good times with his addiction, how he enjoyed it and how we almost got caught Shuichi gets a call from someone read and see who

A/N: This was the songfic that started it all I had fun writing this it made write the hold story oh yeah I love Ne-Yo

(fan girl scream)

ok I'm over it

Disclaimer: I own nothing but if I did Shuichi Ryuichi Yuki Toma k and Fujisuki would be mine the song "All because of you" is Ne-Yo's not mine.

Shuichi pulls out his headphones he put in a english CD he got from Dayna he push play closed his eyes and let the memories take over

Track 1

Because of you by Ne-Yo

_Want to but I can't help it.  
I love the way it feels.  
This got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real.  
I need it when I want it.  
I want it when I don't.  
Tell myself I'd stop everyday,  
Knowing that I won'_t

The memories flooded him of her and Ryuichi mostly her that first month was the 3 of them then Yuki called he went back Dayna did like she said and backed off. She kept the friendship but Shuichi want more more of her something about her made him come back for more

_I've got a problem and I.. (don't know what to do about it)  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit  
But I doubt it. I'm,  
Taken by the thought of it..(mmm mm)_

There were the iffy moments when he thought Yuki would find out. The worst and the best moment was his album release party a month ago, Yuki was there and so was Ryuichi and Dayna

_And I know this much is true (mmmmm)  
Baby, you have become my addiction.  
I'm so strung out on you (mmmm)  
I can barely move...but I like it,_

She was wearing an skin tight short blue dress and a pink thong that match Shuichi's hair. Yuki sat bored at the bar with Toma, Shuichi sat with them. Ryuichi came up and ask Shuichi to dance. Shuichi hit the dance floor she grab his arm to say hi, just the sight of her he couldn't help himself he told her to meet him in the bathroom. She left and Shuichi got lost in the crowd so Yuki wouldn't see him he walk in the bathroom and locked the door. She stood by the sinks he look at her smiling

_And, then it's all because of you (all because of you)  
So, then it's all because of you (all because of you)  
And it's all because of you (all because of you)  
So, then it's all because...  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug. (Oowuuu)_

He took her on top of the counter by the sinks it was heaven it seen like eveytime he cum in her he felt that way it felt so good. He wanted more he open his eyes but his mind was still remembering her, he closed them back

_Think of it every second,  
I can't get nothing done.  
Only concern is the next time, I'm 'gon get me some._

At the party Yuki knocked at the bathroom door Shuichi turn white Dayna smiled and told Yuki that something was wrong with the lades room. Yuki grown and walked away. Dayna told Shuichi "we can stop I wont call you."

Shuichi was so exited by almost getting cought he took her again it felt so good he thought he could stop but he called her two days later

_Know I should stay away from,  
Cause it's no good for me.  
I try and try but my obsession, won't let me leave_

Shuichi smirked as his mind went again 3 weeks ago Ryuichi and his band did a 3 day music fair. Ryuichi brought Dayna with him, she hid so noone would see her they was on fuck buddies terms, so she could come and go as she pleases. Dayna had never called him for some only this once she called him and sent him a vid message of Yuki and 2 girls getting hot and heavy in the hot tub of their hotel. While they was talking Yuki left when Shuichi open his door to go, Yuki was there Yuki told him he was missing him and came 7 hours to fuck him. Shuichi thought of Dayna the hold time. When Yuki went to sleep he ran off to see Dayna. He saw her in the pool still waiting on him, he strip and jump in with her.

_I've got a problem and I (don't know what to do about it)  
Even if I did I don't know if I would quit  
But I doubt it. I'm, Taken by the thought of it. (mmmm) (heeyh..)_

_And I know this much is true, (mmmm)  
Baby, you have become my addiction.  
I'm so strung out on you, (strung out on you..)  
I can barely move...but I like it, (but I like it..)_

Shuichi took Dayna in the hot tub where Yuki was at. Cause Yuki was there Shuichi got off more, he went back to the room and took a shower. When he got in bed Yuki as woke and wanted some more.

_And, then it's all because of you (all because of you) (aey!)  
So, then it's all because of you (all because of you)  
And it's all because of you (all because of you)  
So, then it's all because...  
Never get enough (Never get enough..)  
She's the sweetest drug.  
Ain't no doubt... (no doubt heayh)  
So strung out. (Strung out heeayh)  
Ain't no doubt...  
So strung out. (heahheh!)  
Over you,  
Over you,(yooouuu)  
Over you(yooouuu)... (Mmouhh)_

Shuichi's mind went back to the studio, he open his eyes his phone was ringing. Shuichi hit pause and answered the phone

"Hello Yuki my love!"

"Shuichi I wont be home tonight my friend needs me. So I'll be busy I might be tomorrow night so change the sheets before you go to work I don't want to come home to your 'I jack myself off sheets' also when I come back that asshole is mine" click Yuki hung up before Shuichi could say any thing Shuichi push play

_(Because of you)  
(And it's all because of you)  
(mm)  
(Never get enough)  
(She's the sweetest drug)_

_And I know this much is true (Truuuuue)  
Baby, you (baby yoou you you you) have become my addiction (become my addiction)  
I'm so strung out on you,  
I can barely move...but I like it (and I like it..yeaheh..)And, then it's all because of you (aey!)(all because of you)  
So, then it's all because of you (all because of you)  
And it's all because of you (all because of you)  
So, then it's all because...  
Never get enough (Oooh never get enough)  
She's the sweetest drug,_

_...She's the sweetest drug..._


End file.
